The Princess Twins of Gemina
The Princess Twins of Gemina 'are fraternal twin daughters born to Queen Goodfey and her late first husband, fifteen years prior to the show. As the former King of the realm was off saving his people from evil, his wife and queen was left to deliver his children. Joyful at being "doubly blessed" she soon had her memory wiped by Nova Terron, who come, if reluctantly, to take her youngest twin daughter from her. This was due to a prophecy that foretold invertible annihilation to all of Gemina. ''When the twin stars unite The spectral beast will take flight Its roars will herald a new dark age And the realm be purged by the Dragon's rage The elder twin was named Arkayna, whereas the youngest was taken before Queen Goodfey had the chance to name her. As such she was later adopted by another family, who called her Zarya. To further protect the young princess, she was switched with another orphaned girl, Proxima. Trivia * The plot is quite similar to The Prince and the Pauper ''fairy tale. In this case, it is similar to ''Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper * In [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbie_in_the_12_Dancing_Princesses Barbie in the Twelve Dancing Princesses], there are fraternal twins Hadley and Ila. But there are also royal '''fraternal triplets named Janessa, Kathleen and Lacey. * In the 2013 computer-animated show [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sofia_the_First Sofia the First]; the kingdom of Enchancia's fraternal royal twins are Princess Amber' '''and Prince James who were born to King Roland II and the late unnamed Queen of Enchancia. * In ''Brave, feisty Princess Merida is the elder sister to the identical prince triplets Hamish, Hubert and Harris. * In The Princess Twins of Legendale', Dawn and Eve are prophesied to bring the worlds of day and night together. They are born to King Soltar of Day and Queen Luna of Night. * There is a 2016 anime titled ''Twin Star Exorcists ''in which fourteen-year-old topmost exorcist prodigies, a girl and boy, are prophesied as the twin stars to marry and give birth "the Miko." Quotes Princess Arkayna and Proxima * "The Mysticons found out the identity of my twin." * "Well, who is it?" * "It's you. We're sisters." * "When can I see my sister!?" * "Proxima is my sister, Em. I just wanna spend some time with her, you know?" * "That's why I need to see her. Now." * "I just have to see my sister." * "I just want to get to know you, okay? Aren't you even a little curious about me?" * "You can't go, not yet!!" * "As my sister, you can." * "Now we can see each other whenever we want." * "Meet my long-lost twin, the realm's biggest tattletale." * "At least I'm not an entitled princess." * ''"I wish you weren't my twin, you Little Goody-Two-Shoes!" * "You need to get over the jealousy thing already." * "I'm jealous that you're a princess. I'm jealous you got her." * "Couldn't agree more, Sis." * "We understand we must be kept apart for the good of all." * "Do you still have mixed feelings about me?" * "More than ever." * "I wish Arkayna was here." * "Yes, yes!! My sister and I must be kept apart for the safety of the realm." * "Proxima is my sister. I'm bringing her home." * "It's okay, Sis. It's me, Arkayna." * "I know this whole sister thing is very confusing right now..." * "Just because we're not family, doesn't mean can't-" * "You're just making it worse, okay?" * "Arkayna is so oblivious!! She said she loved ''me!! But how could she!!? She doesn't even ''listen t''o me!!" * "I know Proxima. I can reach her." * ''"Are you gonna give back the life I never got to live!!? * "The two sisters are the chosen ones!! And I'm the sad, little orphan!!" * "Very resourceful, Sis!! But you're too late!!" * "I know this isn't you, Proxima!!" * "You have no idea who I am!!" * "I know you're someone deserves better than this!! * "I love you, Proxima. I always will." * "You could've fooled me." * "When I'm done, the realm will be nothing but a bad memory, just like you!!" * "Proxima did when she decided to put on the Mask." * "She wasn't pushed. Proxima choose ''to put on the Mask. She choose ''evil." * "The point is: I was there for her!! She's the one who pushed me away!!" * "Proxima, I had no idea I was so terrible to you." * (full of guilt and remorse)"She put on the Mask because of me." * "If I had been there for her, she would have chosen a different-" * "Proxima. You're OK." * "No. I'm ''sorry." * "Glad to have you back, Sis." Princess Arkayna and Zarya * (''in utter bewildermen''t) "''I ''am?" * "The quest of the long-lost sisters!" * "This is our first one as ''sisters." * "Questing with you is so much fun. Race you to the top, Sis." * "Can you ease up on the sis thing?" * "You have a problem with me calling you Sis?" * "Thanks, Sis." * "I'm sorry I didn't happy that you were my sister. But I'm happy. I am. No, for real! I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!!" * "I love you, Sis." * "You're right. The sis thing is kinda annoying." * "We can stay up all night and tell each other secrets, we can start sister diaries together!! I have to get you your own quill!!" * "I hope you're right, Sis." * "Whatever you say, Sis." * "This is important to me, Zarya, and it should be to you, too." * "Stay away from my sister!!" * "I want this Lotus Night to extra special for Zarya. It's our first one as sisters." * "Shopping for my sis is officially done." * "Give me back my game!! I mean my sister's game!!" * "Your jerk of a sister didn't get you a gift in time." * "The only gift that matters is that I get to spend tonight with my sister and my B.F.F.s" * "Like mother, like daughters." Narration * "Me and my sister are on to new adventures, new quests..." About the Princess Twins of Gemina Fifteen Years Ago * "Aren't you precious? I wish your father could see you. But he's off keeping the kingdom safe." * "I must choose two. I have been doubly blessed." * "Do not fear, Little One. You'll be safe here." Twelve Years Ago * "For the last time, you can't see the twin." * "Its her starday, Hortensia. I just want to give her a gift." * "Happy Starday, Child." Season One * "It speaks of the royal twins." * "There are twins. They were born fifteen years ago." * "The Princess had a twin?" * "What did you do with the twin!!?" * "The twins had to be separated in order to protect the realm, to protect millions of innocent lives!!" * "The twins need to be united for the egg to spawn the dragon." * "She was my sister." * "I brought her somewhere, where I knew she would be safe." * "The twin is alive. We have to find her." * "We will. Wherever she might be." * "All that remains is to find the twins. With them, the Spectral Dragon will be born and the realm will be no more." Season Two * "You separated the twins!!" * "She no doubt uncovered this secret:' Of the Princess and her twin!" * "That is why we need to find the twin before Necrafa does!!" * "No one knows anything about her!!" * "She is the matron of the orphanage I sent the girl to." * "Find the file, find the twin." * "It's the only way we're gonna find my sister." * "That's your twin's birth gem." * ''"She's Princess Arkayna's twin!!" * "She's in terrible danger!! If we don't find her-" * "The identity of the twin is ours!!" * "If anything happens to this, you'll never find her!!" * "True but at least she'd be safe from you." * "The Mysticons found out the identity of my twin." * "It's...you. We're sisters." * "When can I see my sister?" * "Necrafa seeks to unite the twins. If she captures the two of you-" * "Proxima is my sister, Em. I just wanna spend some time with her." * "Nova Terron is right. You two have to be apart." * "Now we just wait for the Princes to make contact with her twin." * "Un-fusing the twins." * (sarcastically) "Meet my long-lost twin, the realm's biggest tattletale." * "I wish you weren't my twin, you little goody-two-shoes!!" * "Did you say 'twin'? And already prepackaged, two for one. Hand them over." * "After the twins!!" * "Two annoying twins in one fell swoop." * "Grab the twins, you Useless Troll!!" * "Wait, the twins!!" * "Reunions? They just got separated." * "We had to send Proxima to another dimension just to keep her safe." * "You'll sis will be safe with Auntie Yaga." * "I have secured the first twin." * "Once we capture your sister, the Spectral Dragon will rise and I wish crush the realm." * "If Necrafa captures you, she'll have both twins." * "Proxima is my sister. I'm bringing her home!" * "Finally. The twin stars are here." * "We have the twins, we have the dragon egg!! It should have worked!!" * "So, if we unleashed the Spectral Dragon, that means..." * "We're the twins?" * "So you two are the twins." * "According to the prophecy, we are." * "First Proxima's her sister, but now she's not because...?" * (in total bewilderment) "I am?" * "She took my order to protect your identity seriously and switched ''you. Proxima's history was a complete fabrication. " * "The most important thing is you're together again." * "Due to your bond as the prophetic twins." * "The quest of the long-lost sisters." * "This is our first one as sisters." * "Look, about this sister thing..." * "First you're the twin, then you're ''nothing?" * "Can you ease up on the sis thing?" * "You have a problem with me calling you Sis?" * "I'm sorry I didn't seem happy that you were my sister. It's just, with the prophecy and then Proxima and everything else, it's been so confusing. But I'm happy. I am." * "I love you, Sis." * "But not your dragon. Ours! UNLEASH THE TWIN DRAGON!!" * "Twinsies." * "You two have been spending a lot of time together." * "There is someone you need to meet. This is Zarya." * "I thank the stars for bringing you back to me. I always felt like a part of me was missing." * "Like mother, like daughters." * "Arkayna, Zarya!! Enough!!" * "Arkayna, I am sorry. I was so excited to have Zarya back in my life, I didn't think about how it would affect you." * "And I love you. Both of you." Quotes in Printed Media Comic Books * "Get away from my sister!!" * "We're family, Zarya." Original Adventures * " Category:Characters Category:Stubs